


A Baker or A Scientist?

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce decides to bake and Natasha watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baker or A Scientist?

She couldn’t help but love him, her very own absentminded professor. The Russian had to keep that in mind every time that Bruce decided to trade in his beaker for a measuring cup.

Natasha’s loveable teddy bear of a man was trying….No…Attempting to bake….again. Every once and a while he would get it into his head that he should be good at this. That it was scientific and he was a scientist. It never turned out well and Natasha always felt bad. Especially since he would shut himself away in his lab for a few days afterward to make himself feel right again. She hated when he did that, as she missed him fiercely. But, their was no talking him out of things once he was as determined as he currently was.

She pressed her lips together, as she watched him move around the (now) messy kitchen. She had to press them into a thin line in an effort to resist the urge to either swear in multiple languages or just sit and laugh out loud (though, it may have been slightly on the hysterical side at that point). She was fairly certain, however, that her husband wouldn’t like her to do either option and would probably only serve to frustrate the man more.

Natasha had no choice but, to sit back and watch. In the hopes that her doing so would deter him from hurting himself (too badly) or burning the house down.


End file.
